dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isamu Yaegaki
Isamu Yaegaki is a member of Forza Esterna, the independent organization and is one of their best fighters. He is a human-devil hybrid and the son of the late exorcist Masoami Yaegaki and the Devil Cleria Belial, thus also making him a member of the Belial family. He is the current wielder of the Divine Sword Futsu-no-Mitama as well as the Sacred Gear Meteor Star. Appearance Personality Background Abilities & Powers Immense Demonic Power: Despite being half-Devil, Isamu boasts an immense amount of demonic power, being on the same level as his uncle, the Emperor of the Rating Game, Diehauser Belial. A testament was that he was able to fight Kokabiel, a Cadre with Satan-class strength, single-handily. *'Worthlessness': Isamu inherited the Belial Clan's special ability from his mother, Cleria. He is able to nullify the abilities of people or objects by first understanding the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless." Like his uncle, Isamu can also apply Worthlessness in his demonic power attacks, inflicting damage while nullifying any defensive abilities his opponent may possess. He has also shown to be able to imbue his swords with this power too. Sword Magic: After being trained by the Shinto God of Swords, Isamu can use sword magic, which is essentially a magic that allows one to create, summon and control swords. Most of Isamu's swords appear as katana, with the occasionally nodachi and wazikashi. However, unlike Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, Isamu cannot create swords with unique properties. Instead he can alter the sharpness, hardness and weight of the swords instead, as well as even fuse several together. Along with using them for melee, Isamu also uses the swords as projectiles too. Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Master Swordsman: *'Infinity Sword Style': Equipment Meteor Star (流星星, Meteo Sutā): Also known as the Bright Star Flying Through The Cosmos ', Isamu awoken his Sacred Gear before his arrival to Kyoto. It takes the form of a pair of dark blue greaves and gauntlets with white lightning-theme lines on them. They releases energy that enables Isamu to propel himself, increasing his speed and power behind his attacks. Isamu is noted to be quite skilled with them, as he can summon either just the greaves or gauntlets, and can control the power behind the propulsion, ranging from simple short bursts or very powerful ones.He can also use it to enhanced his punches and kicks by propelling energy from the opposite direction. *'Raidō (雷道, Lightning Road): A technique Isamu created, Using only the greaves and a sword in hand, Isamu releases several short, but, controlled bursts of energy as he begins to swarm around his opponent(s). He continues this for a short bit, while moving at an incredible speed, to the point his appears as a lightning bolt. As he is doing this, Isamu is in fact releasing multiple slashes on his target and once he is finished, the target is revealed to be heavily wounded. *'Meteor Storm Mantle' (流星嵐マントル, Meteo Sutōmu Mantoru): Also known as Armor of the Ranging Meteor is the Balance Breaker of Meteor Star. It takes the form of a full body armor, completely dark blue with white lightning-shape designs on it. Isamu's head is covered by a face mask and a large visor that covers the top of his head too, with a pair of fins on each side of his head where his ears are. Isamu also gains an additional pair of thrusters on his back this time. This armor increases Isamu's speed with propulsion of energy, but also gives him more control of his turns, as the armor negates inertia. This grants Isamu even more incredible feats of agility, as well as turning on a dime and moving around tight corners even at high speed without losing speed or acceleration and/or deceleration to top speed or at zero speed instantly. Like before, Isamu can also power-up his strikes by releasing bursts from the propulsion. Futsu-no-Mitama 布都御魂 August-Snap-Spirit): A Holy Sword that was once given to Emperor Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan, by the Shinto Deity Takemikazuchi, the god of Thunder and Sword. After completing his training, and showing his determination, Takemikazuchi gave Futsu-no-Mitama to Isamu. It takes the appearance of a nodachi with a gold and yellow handle, with a four-clover tsuba and a black scabbard. Like all Holy Swords, Futsu-no-Mitama is effective against creatures such as Devils. However, it also allows Isamu to generate and control thunder and lightning, allowing him to augment his attacks and even use ranged techniques too. He also discovered that by coating the blade with electricity, Isamu can sharpen it even more. Due to its power and personal importance to him, Isamu only uses Futsu-no-Mitama against opponents he deems worthy. Category:Primarch11 Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Characters Category:Forza Esterna Members